Ever since I met You
by Iris-eRiKa157
Summary: 4 girls going to Taiwan...4 boys famous in Taiwan as Fahrenheit...1 Faithful meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Fahrenheit and the members. I am only a big fan of them. The rest of the characters are made by me****.**

Note: Hope you guys enjoy! And please comment and suggest. I will happily accept them .

This is my first fanfic so…please be gentle

*Ding Dong*

**Teacher:** All right, Class dismissed. Erika may I have a word with you?

**Erika:** Yes, Sir.

+After everyone had left, the teacher closed the door and went back to his seat.+

**Teacher:** Have you thought about the scholarship offers in Taiwan?

**Erika:** Yes, sir

**Teacher: **And….?

**Erika: **I would like to accept the scholarship offer of the Taiwan University.

**Teacher: **Ah! The offer in which you can bring 3 of your friends.

**Erika: **Yes sir. I would like to bring Marian Cristalina, Karen Lasrivita and Ruth Reeve.

**Teacher: **All right. I'll inform the University. You'll leave by next week.

**Erika: **Yes sir.

**Teacher: **Havetheir teachers and parents have been informed already?

**Erika:** Yes sir

**Teacher: **Alright. Oh! And by the way, you 4 don't need to go to school anymore.

**Erika: **Okay.

**Teacher: **Alright. You may go.

**Erika:** Thank you Sir.

+Outside the classroom, Ruth, Marian and Karen are already waiting for her.+

**Ruth: **Well…?

**Erika: **Let's start packing!

**MKR: **Yay!

**Marian: **We are going to have so much fun!

**Karen: **Wait! Let's go to the mall first!

**Ruth: **Why?

**Erika: **To shop of course!

**Marian: **I need new books, Karen needs new clothes and of course, Erika needs both of them plus accessories!

**Ruth: **Shopaholics! Especially Erika!

**Erika:** Who can blame me? I've wanted to go to Taiwan in like…Forever.

**M&K: **She's got a point….

**Ruth: **Fine…I'll just go and buy new basketball shoes…

**Erika: **But after that me and Marian have to teach you some Mandarin!

**Marian: **And master it. In just 7 days.

**R&K: **No!

**E&M: **Aw Come On! This'll be fun!

**Ruth: **says the Geek Duo!

**Karen:** Fine….We can study at my place…*Sigh*

First Chapter Done!

I know it's a long plus a little boring but bare with me okay?

Next Chapter they'll finally see them!

Comment Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so truly epically sorry for the super duper looooooooooong time to post! As an apology, I'll be posting a lot today… Again I'm sorry! :3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fahrenheit and the members. I am only a big fan of them. The rest of the characters are made by me.**

One week Later…

+At the Airport+

**Erika: **Come On! Hurry Up! We gotta go!

**Karen:** Slow Down! It's not like we're late or something…

**Marian:** Well she's been waiting for this for a long time now

**Ruth:** Yeah, let's just cut her some slack

**Karen:** Yeah, I know…

**Erika:** You guys! Let's go on the plane already!

**MKR:** Coming!

Few hours later, they arrived at Taiwan

**Erika:**Yes! We're finally here!

**Ruth:** So, where should we go from here?

**Karen:** Oooh! How about the mall!

**E&M:** Great Idea!

**Ruth:** Aww Come on! Didn't we just go to the mall a week ago?

**Erika: **Yeah She's right. Besides, It's been a long day and we just got here. I say, we take a rest and go to our dorm.

**Karen: ** Yeah, okay. Can we at least buy a snack on the way there?

**Marian:** Yeah, we should. I am a little hungry.

**Erika:** Okay then! Now, should we decide what to eat?

While the three of them are deciding on what to eat, Ruth saw a stampede of girls heading towards them

**Ruth:** Uhh guys, we better move

**Karen:** Later Ruth. We're deciding on what to eat on the first day in Taiwan

**Ruth:** I'm serious guys! We better move from this spot!

**Erika:** Why? What's the rush?

**Ruth:** ..Stampede..

**Marian:** What?

**Ruth:** Stampede!

Ruth pointed out the screaming girls coming their way. And as they were about to get hit by the stampede, they moved away from them.

**Karen:** What the? What was that?

**Marian: **Seems like screaming fans…

**Ruth: **Of who?

**Erika: **Let's find out.

The four of them went closer to where a lot of people were stapled. Everyone was screaming and shouting "Fahrenheit" as four boys were exiting the airport.

**Karen: **Who are they? Are they some kind of Rock star?

**Marian: **I don't know. But it seems like they're called Fahrenheit or something..

**Erika:** Come on guys! Let's go grab something to eat!

Erika was already halfway through the exit as she looks for the cab that was asked to take them to their Dorm.

**Ruth:** Hahaha! Typical Erika, no matter how famous the person is-

**M&K: **-They don't really matter to her.

Second Chapter Done!

Again, it's a little boring. I know. But, bear with me. Okay? :3

Note: Hope you guys enjoy! And please comment and suggest. I will happily accept them.


End file.
